Hakuouki December Drabbles
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A collection of (mostly) 5-sentence drabbles, prompts taken from and posted originally to tumblr. Saito x Chizuru, with appearances by the supporting Shisengumi characters in some of the stories. Modern AUs, mild shenanigan content, a small amount of swearing.


**Originally posted to tumblr, mostly a collection of 5-sentence drabbles, (yeah, the first one turned out a bit longer^^) assorted prompts.**

* * *

 **Ice Skating**

Chizuru greeted Saito with a smile. She patted the rough pine beside her and held out her hands, accepting the steaming cup of cocoa. "It's beautiful out, isn't it?"

Saito watched Chizuru cradling and inhaling the delicious warmth of her drink. He turned his attention to the skaters zooming up and down the outdoor rink. People of all ages and ability were having fun. Blanketed in fresh snow, the evergreens ringing the pond looked more like 'ever-white' trees.

Blinking at the distant look on Saito's face, Chizuru repeated herself. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Saito plucked the cup from her hands, sandwiching it back into the box it had come from - shoving the whole thing off to the side further. He turned his solemn gaze back to Chizuru, leaning closer.

Chizuru shivered, an odd reaction - for his look wasn't cold - it was full of heat.  
Slow and emphatic, Saito spoke. "You're beautiful." She lowered her eyes and blinked.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" His voice compelled Chizuru to look at Saito; but unable to speak past the lump in her throat, she shook her head.

Saito pulled Chizuru against his body, kissing her deeply.

The group of friends they'd come with hooted and cheered. But Saito and Chizuru continued to kiss, lost in their own private wonderland.

 **Scarf**

"It needs one last touch!" Chizuru clapped her hands, "The snowman needs a scarf!" She started to remove her own - stopping as Saito shook his head.

"Mine will do for that, you need to keep warm."

"If you insist," Chizuru giggled, "but don't worry, you wore it better."

 **Frost**

Chizuru blew air on the window, watching frost crystals resembling ferns take shape. She breathed over a wider area, looking over her shoulder before using her nail to write. "Want a hot beverage before I start knitting again?"

Saito looked up from his work and nodded, gaining his feet stealthily once his girlfriend left for the kitchen. He scratched a heart around the initials he found and then sat, a smile as big as the love he felt for Chizuru on his lips.

 **Family**

In the kitchen Chizuru hummed to the carols blasting from the living room. Saito joined her with a smile and a forehead kiss, taking over tea duties and beginning to load the tray.

All her favourite people were here to help celebrate the season. Favourite people? No, they were _more_ than that - they were family - and Chizuru would chose them again and again.

 **Blizzard**

Sleet mixed with snow pelted the windows, the tremendous wind shaking the whole house. The weak sun faded further, the gray shadows stretching and covering everything.

Safe inside, hearts beating as wild as the blizzard, Chizuru and Saito reaffirmed their love over and over. Years of marriage hadn't dulled their passion for one another - it had honed it to a sword's edge sharpness. Yes, the winter storm was mighty, but it paled in comparison to their love.

 **Candy Cane**

Chizuru added cookies to the tray; gingerbread swords, shortbread hearts and chocolate dipped macaroons. Perfection, except - she removed the spoons and replaced them with candy canes. Winter and the resulting cold weather was the perfect excuse to consume extra calories.

She bustled out to the living room where Saito waited, putting the tray on the coffee table. He pulled Chizuru beside him and kissed her cheek, "Exactly what I was craving - thank you, dear."

 **Cold**

"Go get some sleep, I'll finish wrapping presents," Chizuru waved Saito off, "I like making them pretty."

Saito dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead, "I love that you like that."

Hours later Chizuru crept into bed and snuggled against Saito's back, he made wordless sounds of pleasure as Chizuru hugged him, only yelping a pro forma complaint as her cold feet migrated to his legs.

Chizuru giggled, "You know I can't help myself."

 **Hot Chocolate**

"Try it," coaxed Chizuru, sliding the mug to Saito, "it's actually quite nice!"

"But tea is a better digestive aid than hot chocolate."

"That may be, but I didn't remember to buy more," Chizuru bit her lip and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Saito scooped Chizuru onto his lap and hugged her, "I was the one to forget to add it to the grocery list." He winked, "It's my fault - let's kiss and make up."

 **Snow Day**

"There's no reason for you to go to work today," Chizuru stopped staring out the front window - it was white everywhere - impossible to see any further than a few feet.

"What kind of example would I set if I didn't try," reasoned Saito, "there's bound to be a few students that have no where else to go - I should at least -"

Whirling about, Chizuru caught the sly smile playing on Saito's lips, and he cut off what he'd planned to say. Nettled, she stomped her foot, "You're staying home and we're going outside to play in the snow!"

Even with only a few months of marriage under his belt, Saito knew when to obey, "Yes dear."

 **Lights**

Chizuru handed Saito the tangled ball of Christmas tree lights with an apologetic smile, "I didn't think I'd left them like this."

"Oh, you didn't," Souji volunteered cheerfully, "I did that for you - takes up way less space that way."

"No using your sword to fix the lights," Sano said with a grin, "-but maybe a good clout to the head will fix Souji."

Saito looked up from the snarl of wires, "Chizuru forbade me from bloodshed in the house - let's go outside."

 **Fireplace**

An ember popped in the fireplace, loud and jarring - the only sounds in the living room being soft sighs and the rhythmic squeaking of couch springs.

Chizuru froze in position on Saito's lap, gripping his upper arms tighter, "What was that?"

"Nothing important," Saito assured his wife, "if the house burns down, I'll buy us a new one." He captured Chizuru's mouth in a drugging kiss and she responded with renewed ardour.

Hours later Saito and Chizuru dozed, passion sated like the sleeping fire - but able to blaze up again in an instant.

 **Slippers**

Sen pointed to the new, large and plain slippers stationed with the smaller and colourful ones. "Finally bagged a boyfriend?"

Chizuru blushed and the words poured from her lips, "Why do you say that - he's not my boyfriend, Saito is just a good friend - it would be rude not to have appropriate slippers available for him when he visits -"

"Slow down," Sen laughed and padded further into the living room, "I was just teasing you, no need to panic." She dropped onto the couch and patted the seat beside her, "Today's your lucky day - I'll help - Saito will be yours.

 **Cookies**

Chizuru dumped the container, spilling dozens of holiday cookie cutters over the counter, "Why don't you pick first?"

Grouping them by size, Saito tidied the clutter, selecting a Christmas tree.

"Oh, you like that one - but I thought -" Chizuru let her words hang in the air before clucking her tongue and bustling over to the catch-all kitchen drawer and yanking it open, "- ah, I put it here!" She hid it in her hands, then triumphantly unveiled it for her boyfriend, "Would you rather use this one?"

Saito took the sword-shaped cookie cutter with a smile, hugging Chizuru, "You spoil me."

 **Snowman**

Saito squeezed Chizuru's mittened hand, tugging her into his arms for a warm hug, "This isn't packing snow."

"Nope," Chizuru laid her head over Saito's chest, "We can put making a snowman off until later - I'm just glad to be out of the house for a bit."

"Mmm, but soon I hope - or we'll have to wait much longer." Saito rubbed the swell of Chizuru's belly, "Our child is impatient to join us - but I must insist on him being a fair amount older before indulging in such activities."

Chizuru laughed, "She's going to be a girl - and don't tell me you haven't already picked out her first sword."

 **Decorate**

Sano chucked a box at Souji who caught it and flipped him off, "Chizuru will cry if we break any of these!"

"She may cry, but I will end your existence if you destroy any of her precious family ornaments," said Saito, "Slowly and painfully."

"Shit man, take it easy," begged Sano, "We're just playing - you know us."

"Slowly and painfully," reiterated Saito, "And no one will find your corpses. So let's decorate the tree before I have to murder either of you."

 **Winter**

"Once more, from the top - Chizuru, I need you to sing louder, okay?" Souji wagged a finger at Saito, "This Christmas carol is perfect for Chizuru to take the lead, so you need to be softer. Matter of fact, that goes for the rest of you guys too." Souji glared the rowdy men into stillness. "Behave or winter will be over before you get this song right."

 **Stars**

"Make a wish," Saito pointed to the brightest cluster of stars, "and I'll make one too." He turned to rummage in the picnic basket, withdrawing a thermos and two mugs. "You've got your choice of hot cider or hot cider," he chuckled, "I know you think I need to expand my beverage horizons."

"Tea would have been fine -" Chizuru blurted, "- it's what I drink when you're gone 'cause I miss you so much."

"I'm here now," Saito left the thermos and mugs on the camp table and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "and my first wish is a kiss."

 **Candles**

Opening the next box, Chizuru's smile lost brightness and became bewildered, "How lovely, another candle!"

Saito grit his teeth and hid the package he held behind his back - only to be pushed forward by Sano, "It's not much, but -" Saito inhaled and worked past his tight throat, "I hope when you use this, you think of me."

Chizuru took the gift and tore off the wrapping paper, flinging the lid up and slamming it down - cheeks burning red. She gasped, "Um, okay…I'll be thinking about you no matter what."

Sano pulled Saito back by his sleeve and smirked, saying softly, "I switched your candle with something a little more exciting."

 **Christmas tree**

"The tallest person gets to place the tree topper," Sano proclaimed, "A duty that I solemnly accept."

"Fuck you, ya bastard," Heisuke grumbled, "Height is a stupid reason."

"Pfft, whatever lets sleep at night," said Sannan, "That puts me out of contention too, but who cares about a Christmas tree so much?"

Saito ignored the babble of complaining men and handed Chizuru the delicate angel. Settling his hands on Chizuru's waist he purred into her ear, "While the idiots argue, we'll get the job done."

 **Gingerbread**

"What is that heavenly smell?" Sano elbowed Heisuke out of his way into the kitchen. Eyes closed he sniffed deeply, "I'll marry you Chizuru, just for this recipe if Saito won't."

Saito closed the oven and carried the hot gingerbread over to the cooling rack. "I made this, not her - and neither of us are stupid enough to marry you."

 **Mistletoe**

Chizuru stopped midway down the stairs and sighed. The guys had gone overboard with decorations in the short time she'd taken to shower and fix her hair. The cardboard cut-outs weren't too bad - but someone (most likely Souji) had found and tacked glittery bells on every possible surface.

Chizuru shrugged, continuing down the stairs towards Saito - who was looking above his head at a large ball of mistletoe.

Chizuru tugged on Saito's arm to get him to lean down, kissing him softly but firmly on the lips, "This worked faster than I thought it would."

 **White**

Chizuru looked down at the absolute snowy white of her dress, "We all know I'm accident prone - what if I spill?"

Saito patted his fiancée's hand, "It's my gift to you, so don't worry about spilling. I'll buy you a new one - in any colour you want."

"But wedding dresses are supposed to be white - and the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in it before the wedding!"

"I'll buy you a new dress and I won't sneak any peeks," Saito pressed a kiss on Chizuru's cheek, "You look amazing in white."

 **Ribbons**

Fingers trembling, Saito untied the last of the ribbons holding Chizuru's gown shut. "At long last," Saito hoped his voice hadn't shook too much. "Please be gentle with me."

Chizuru gasped as Saito palmed one burgeoning breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. "No promises," Chizuru moaned and captured Saito's lips in a desperate kiss.

 **Presents**

Saito stalked around the Christmas tree and examined the presents. He knelt and rummaged in the pile, withdrawing a long, narrow box and shaking it - disappointed by the lack of noise.

Wearing fluffy slippers and not much else, Chizuru snuck behind her husband, "What do you think you're doing?"

He whirled around, only mildly shame-faced, Saito said, "Making sure nothing's broken, dear."

"Uh huh, now come back to bed - be a good boy and I'll let you unwrap _me_."

 **Presents Part II (bonus)**

"Which present did you like the most?" Saito turned around to pick up some of the discarded wrapping paper - Chizuru had torn into her presents with passion.

"It's always the next one," she giggled, "or it could be the one I've been meaning to give you but haven't yet."

"I opened all of them," Saito looked under the tree just in case, "What do you mean?"

"You need to wait almost nine months for this present."

 **Presents Part III (bonus)**

Chizuru read the front of the tiny shirt, "While you were gestating, I studied the blade." She smiled at a smirking grinning Sano. "Oh, I don't think I've ever seen one like this."

Sano said, "I had it specially made - there's more to my gift too."

Chizuru lifted the tissue paper under the first garment and picked up a much larger t-shirt, on it written: I'm the Blade Master.

 **Cheers (bonus)**

Chizuru lifted her drink and clinked mugs with Saito, "Cheers!"

Saito took a sip and set down his hot chocolate, the tip of his nose now covered in whipped cream.

Reaching out slowly, Chizuru locked eyes with her boyfriend. She giggled and pointed at his nose, "You've got a little something."

"Not what you said last night."

 **Cheers Part II (bonus)**

"Is this really my boyfriend or a doppelganger?" Chizuru swiped the whipped cream from Saito's nose and licked her finger clean.

Mesmerized, Saito watched Chizuru's little pink tongue work.

"Nothing to say?"

"Not much, but I think there's plenty we could _do_."

 **Lovely (bonus)**

"It's not a matter for laughing." Saito stood in the middle of their hotel room wearing the largest t-shirt Chizuru had and a towel. "This is the second time the airline lost my luggage - every time we go on vacation my suitcase goes somewhere else."

Chizuru giggled, "It's tradition now. Besides, you look lovely."

 **Holiday**

"Sit down and put your feet up, please, Chizuru," said Saito, "Let me finish the dishes and I'll bring out a pot of tea once it's ready."

Chizuru smiled as Saito kissed her brow, "I am feeling a bit tired." She rubbed the as-yet small baby bump under her apron, "I enjoyed having a full house for the holidays, but -"

Saito cut off his wife's words with another kiss, this one hot and needy against her lips. "Every holiday is wonderful, but I cherish the quiet times _after_ guests leave even more."

 **Icicles**

Chizuru leaned over the master bedroom's balcony. She watched her husband's friends walk the snow blanketed path to the front door.

Saito joined her, "Should we have some fun with them?"

Chizuru, puzzled, blinked owlishly, tugging her sweater tighter, "What do you mean?"

"Want to see if they can dodge icicles?"

 **Snow globe**

"Don't you ever get a bit bored meditating all the time? I mean, in the good weather, you're outside - but in the dead of winter you'd freeze to death."

"Winter is as necessary to the way of the world as every other season." Saito stood and moved beside his wife, "I often visualize a winter scene of peace in these times."

"Like the snow globe you gave me," Chizuru smiled, "when I shake it and the snow drifts around the figures, it calms me."

 **Shiver**

Saito ghosted his hand over Chizuru's hip, twitching her robe aside to caress more pale skin. "Are you awake?"

Mumbling 'yes,' Chizuru rolled to lay on her back and smiled sweetly up at her husband, "Mostly."

A sly grin on his lips, Saito released the knot keeping the robe shut, making Chizuru shiver. "I know exactly how to finish waking you."

 **Evergreen**

Chizuru lobbed a snowball at Saito, making a wet splat in the centre of his back and he whirled around.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming to miss!"

"And right after you called a cease-fire to our snowball fight," Saito flexed his hands and marched closer to his girlfriend.

Chizuru offered a weak smile, "It was an accident," edging backwards - a large amount of snow from an evergreen dumping itself on her head and shoulders.

"Now we're even."

 **Memories**

Chizuru lifted her pen from the New Year's card in front of her. "Saito, did you want to add any special memories to the one we're sending to Kazama?"

Saito sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do you want the truth or something that won't get me kicked out of our bed?"

"I'll send him your regards as per usual."

 **New Year's Eve**

The crowd chanted with the New Year's Eve countdown blaring from the televisions mounted all over the bar. On the fringes of the dance-floor, one couple drifted further from the others. Holding onto their drinks like afterthoughts, they stared at each other, waiting for zero. Balloons and confetti raining, Saito swept Chizuru into his strong arms. A long-delayed kiss made them forget their surroundings as they rung in the new year.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'd love to hear what my readers think - any feedback is appreciated.**_


End file.
